There are multiple devices on the market which are used to capture vehicle diagnostic information, and transmit that information, either by hardwire or wireless methods, to other devices. OBD (or ODB-II) is term known in the art referring to a vehicle's self-diagnostic and reporting capability.
Bluetooth™ devices known in the art may be used to communicate with OBD systems. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/326,620 is an example of a system integrated that transmits vehicle diagnostic information to other devices utilizing the Bluetooth™ communications protocol.
Additionally, there are multiple patents on the market that are used to block mobile device transmissions using low frequency transmissions or other “cell phone blocking” technologies. One such device, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,123,874 is wired to a vehicle's electrical system, and determines from readings of vehicle's transmission whether to transmit a blocking signal with a specified radius around a vehicle to preclude cell phone communication.
It is desirable to have an economical means of limiting mobile communications within a vehicle that can be integrated to Bluetooth™ enabled systems already built into some vehicles.
It is further desirable to have a system for limiting mobile communications which does not have to be installed into the transmission, electrical system, or steering column of the vehicle.
It is further desirable to have a system for limiting mobile communications that is allows users to selectively determine which devices are to have limited or functionality, and the extent to which such functionality is to be limited.